It is generally known to attach a mirror stay or mount to a vehicle header or windshield for pivotally supporting a rearview mirror. A lower end of the mirror stay or mount may provide an adjustment mechanism that allows for frictional adjustment at the pivotal connection with the mirror stay or mount.